Ford Focus RS (Gen. 2)
The Ford Focus RS (Rallye Sport) is a high-performance hot hatch manufactured and developed by Ford of Europe. It uses an upgraded version of the 2.5L five cylinder engine from the Ford Focus ST, which produces 301 bhp. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Focus RS was made available in Need for Speed: World on November 1, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. The handling of the Focus RS is typical for most C class and B class hatchbacks in the game as it is very responsive, although it feels slightly loose, too. Its weak nitrous boost is offset by decent acceleration. Top speed is 160 mph (258 km/h). Green The Green style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on June 28, 2010. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on September 5, 2012. On June 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Achievement Edition The Achievement Edition style is an achievement car awarded to the player upon them installing a total of 500 aftermarket parts to vehicles. It was made available on April 10, 2013. It is fitted with a unique aftermarket licence plate, and has a unique "Achievement Edition" livery design applied. Pro FWD The Pro FWD style is a drag car that costs . It was released on September 7, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Focus RS appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class car with a $31,500 price tag, C 505 performance rating and a 3.38 handling rating. Despite its high top speed and precise handling, the Focus RS has the lowest performance rating out of all Modern C cars. This is due to its braking time and acceleration, as they lack compared to most Modern C cars. Nevertheless, the Focus RS is a competitive car for racing against the fastest Modern D cars and Modern C cars within its range. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Focus RS appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked tier 2 car. It has a high top speed, which comes at the cost of acceleration and a "normal" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The tier 4 NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating five objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist. Its engine produces 428bhp at 6,500rpm, less than most cars within its range. Still, it can get to a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h) and has modest acceleration with a "normal" handling rating. ''Alpine Stars'' The tier 5 Alpine Stars signature edition is unlocked as a rare bonus wheel reward. It can reach a top speed of 215 mph (346 km/h) but has average acceleration. Trivia *In Need for Speed: The Run, an unused NFS Edition can be found in the game files. There aren't performance differences in comparison with the playable NFS Edition. Gallery NFSW_Ford_Focus_RS_Green.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Green) NFSW_Ford_Focus_RS_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Ford_VFocus_RS_Achievement.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Achievement Edition) NFSW_Ford_Focus_RS_Pro_FWD.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Pro FWD) NFSS2UFocusRS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksFocusRS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) TheRun-image130383.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130384.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) TheRun-image130385.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Alpine Stars) NFSTR_UnusedFocusRSNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Unused NFS Edition) Category:Hatchbacks Category:Achievement Cars